wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Story of Seekers and Pools
Author's Notes: Do not edit without my permission. This is a story of how Whirlpool and Morrowseer get revenge on the Dragonets of Destiny, then chose to go off on a path that Whirlpool suggests: Getting into the throne. Royalty. Never treated horribly again. CrystalDragon3568 (talk) 05:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC)CrystalDragon3568 Prologue A black dragon, dark green dragon, and a green dragon met, shivering and wet, on a rocky ledge. “Why did you call us, SeaWing?” the black dragon asked the green dragon. “Well, Morrowseer, I wish that you and Whirlpool lead the Talons of Peace. I can’t lead them anymore, and, besides, everyone else think that you're dead. Leading the Talons will grant you protection, and you’ll be safe.” Nautilus explained. Morrowseer nodded; Whirlpool smiled. “We’ll lead well.” Whirlpool said. Nautilus nodded and flew off. Whirlpool turned to Morrowseer. “Let’s get revenge on the dragonets for what they did to us. Kill their lovers, and dragonets if they have any, then kill them. With the Talons. We are their leaders; they will listen to us.” he said to the NightWing. Morrowseer nodded, and the two flew off into the night. Chapter 1 Clay and Peril were sitting on a platform made of stone in the RainWing village. “Peril, I have a feeling that someone’s watching us, not a RainWing, but another MudWing like me…” Clay said after a while. Peril sat up. “Maybe, maybe not. I’m going for a fly.” she said. Peril spread her wings, careful not to touch anything, and took off into the sky. She stayed where Clay could see her and she could see Clay. Suddenly, an amber MudWing flew out of the trees, shoving Peril out of Clay’s sight. Clay roared, and flew after them. “Peril! Where are you?” Clay shouted, very loudly. “Here.” Peril moaned faintly. Clay followed her voice. He found Peril laying on the ground, throat wounded, underbelly bleeding, dying. Clay shrieked with fury and flew down to the SkyWing. “Clay, I love you. Please, remember me.” Peril said, then she died. “NO!” Clay howled. He took Peril and buried her underneath the platform they always rested on. “May you be guided in the stars.” Clay whispered hoarsely. Chapter 2 Tsunami was sitting on a rock with Riptide. “What do you want to do?” Riptide asked his mate. “I don’t know, lay here forever.” Tsunami replied, laying down. Riptide wrapped his wing around her. Tsunami smiled, and felt better. “I love you.” Riptide said. “Me too.” Tsunami said. Riptide smiled. Suddenly, three SeaWings grabbed Tsunami and threw her in the water. Two others held her down. She struggled and roared, but she only stirred up bubbles. The three SeaWings were fighting Riptide. One pinned him down; the other two bit and slashed at his exposed underbelly. “Help…. me…. Tsunami!” Riptide moaned. One of the SeaWings held his claw to Riptides throat. “No point. She can’t hear you, and you're going to die.” he snarled. Riptide whimpered. He felt claws sink into his tail; then he fainted. Tsunami heard Riptide’s desperate call. She lit up her scales to talk to the SeaWings pinning her. Squid-brains! Tsunami flashed. The dragons stood there, gaping, when Tsunami slammed her tail into one of the SeaWing’s skulls. CRAAACCCCKKKK! The SeaWings skull cracked, and he sank toward the bottom of the sea. Tsunami swam up and landed on the island. Riptide was there, bleeding heavily, sides heaving. “Riptide!” Tsunami cried. “Tsunami…. I love you…..” Riptide said. He died. “No! Riptide!” Tsunami cried. She grabbed him and buried him under her hut in the rainforest. Chapter 3 Glory was laying on her suntime platform with Deathbringer. Then, a NightWing darted in and out of a tree. Deathbringer screamed. The NightWing has cut into his throat quickly with it’s claws. Glory jumped up and sprayed venom at the NightWing. It’s Skybringer! He’s also an assassin! He’s trying to kill Deathbringer! Glory thought. Skybringer fought fiercely. He threw Glory off the edge and then killed Deathbringer, fleeing into the trees. “Deathbringer!” Glory cried. “Glory… I… I… love you!” were Deathbringer’s last words. Glory buried him underneath her hut, hoping he would rest peacefully. Chapter 4 Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (CrystalDragon3568) Category:Fanfictions